kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Soul Crucifix
The , is, according to Zasalamel, is the embodiment of the power of the two Soul swords (Soul Edge and Soul Calibur) that is associated to characters in the new timeline of the Soulcalibur universe, good, neutral, or evil, otherwise, as symbolized by two crucifixes - a bloodstained cross representing Soul Edge, and another with a crystal of light on the center of the crucifix representing Soul Calibur that represents the sign of the sins of those who seek after one of the two swords, in being unwitting pawns to the spirits of the Soul swords. ''Soulcalibur'' characters who are associated to the Soul swords Soul Edge= *Good **Sophitia Alexandra was wounded during her battle against Cervantes de Leon, as a result of destroying one of Soul Edge's two blades. The shattered remains of the blade flew into Sophitia's body. Sophitia would have died if Taki hadn't got involved and removed the lodged shards of the cursed sword. **Kilik is the last survivor of the Ling-Sheng Su temple following the Evil Seed struck in the temple. His staff, Kali-Yuga is drawn to all forms of energy, good and evil. The energy emanated by the Evil Seed causes Kilik to undergo a partial Malfestation. The evil inside him is suppressed by Dvapara-Yuga. **Taki, and by extension her original timeline counterpart, had infused a shard of Soul Edge into one of their short swords (Rekki-Maru for Another Taki, Mekki-Maru for the original Taki). **Talim fell into a coma following the Evil Seed. When her people stumble into a mysterious amulet, revealed to be a shard of Soul Edge, Talim sets out to return the shard to its rightful place. *Neutral **Ivy Valentine is daughter of Cervantes de Leon, whom he deems the former as the spare vessel for Soul Edge. **Grøh was wounded during his battle against Nightmare. The wound he sustained causes him to be part-Malfested. Thanks to Azwel, Grøh was given a new equipment to stave off the evil energy inside him in a similar vein to Kilik. *Evil **Cervantes de Leon is the first human to wield Soul Edge, subsequently transforming him into a Malfested. |-| Soul Calibur= *The Krita-Yuga was passed on to Chai Xianghua by her dying mother's wish. Unbeknownst to her, the Krita-Yuga's true form is revealed to be Soul Calibur. This also means she is considered an anomaly. |-| Both= This applies to individuals who have ties to both swords. *Neutral **Siegfried Schtauffen was the second human to come contact with the Soul Edge, thus transforming him into Nightmare, the new wielder of Soul Edge. After being freed from the evil sword's control during the battle with Kilik, Siegfried is drawn to the influence of Soul Calibur, in hopes of using its power to destroy Soul Edge. *Evil **Azwel harnesses the power of both Soul Edge and Soul Calibur through his Palindrome gauntlets, allowing him to generate multitude of weapons. |-| Neither= Here are the following individuals who have no ties to either of the swords: *Good **Maxi is drawn into the conflict when his pirate crew stumble into a counterfeit Soul Edge, and is involved in Kilik's travels in his quest to destroy Soul Edge following the deaths of his crew at Astaroth's hand. However, due to a time paradox, the deaths of Maxi's crew was prevented. **Cassandra Alexandra is had a premonition of the cruel fate that will befall Sophitia and her family in the future courtesy of her future self from the original timeline, thus sets out to find Sophitia to reason with her. However, she was used as a bait by by turning her into Another Black/Another RX to draw Sophitia out and drive the latter to despair. *Evil **Tira was drawn to the rumors about Nightmare and inspires to be his right-hand. Notes *The Soul Crucifix is analogous to the wherein a Rider's powers is tied to their series' villains. The only main difference is that the Soul Crucifix is associated to the new timeline Soulcalibur characters who are associated to both Soul Edge and Soul Calibur, both weapons are also associated with evil. The Soul Crucifix's rule applies to both good and evil characters. See also * - a similar concept relevant to the Kamen Riders' association to their respective villains. Category:Terminology